


lost in the woods

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, Stargazing, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: was cleaning out my works and came across this fic! originally posted to my tumblr @brilligbraelig. leave a comment below!
Relationships: Irina/Mirnatius (Spinning Silver)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	lost in the woods

“How can you stand it out here?” Mirnatius complained, swatting branches away from his face cattily, yelping as they came swinging back in retaliation.

“I can’t! 

“That’s not my fault!”

Well if someone hadn’t insisted on buying the fanciest looking map, maybe we’d have a reliable trail to follow.” Irina hissed, testily dismounting her horse. They’d been riding in the woods for nearly two days now, looking for the supposed shortcut across the mountains to the south. Clearly, it wasn’t working.

“My sweet tsarina, with all due respect, please. You’ve been screaming that this entire journey.” He massaged his temple, signaling wearily for the company to halt. “We will make camp here for the night. Scouts, move ahead, and we’ll rejoin you in the morning.” The men were clearly exhausted, but he knew they wouldn’t go far. And it wasn’t like this was that horrible Wood on the other side of his country’s borders. They would be perfectly safe.

Irina sank into a bed of moss as the soldiers began pitching the tents, releasing a deep sigh she hadn’t realized she was holding. She stared up at the stars through the canopy, automatically sorting them into their respective constellations. Her father had quizzed her on those, too, once upon a time. She let herself settle back into her memories, and sensing the tension start to release from her shoulders.

She felt a familiar heavy weight settle beside her gently, and it took all her willpower to not roll her eyes fondly. You’re supposed to be mad at him still, she reminded herself. Mirnatius was not off the hook for leading them here.

As if he could read her mind, he turned and whispered to her, lips barely brushing the shell of her ear. “We’re almost out. What’re you thinking about, lovely?”

She smiled despite herself. “The arrangements of the stars in the sky. Like some great artist sculpted holes through the sky to the light beyond.”

“I have all the light I need right here.”

“You’re such a sap.”

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> was cleaning out my works and came across this fic! originally posted to my tumblr @brilligbraelig. leave a comment below!


End file.
